Bride Candidate
by sunny-baby-angel
Summary: Updated! Tenten is now officially one of the three bride candidates - of no other than Neji. But! The tough part is-who will bear Neji's son? Throw in some competition, raging hormones and animal instinct, plus a resident ice block lemonade. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Sweet Kunai

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto!!!

**Yay**! I finally made something for my favorite pairing in the whole of the universe! Hurrah! Okay, I guess my idea would not be so unique but I had it when I read some manga…courtesy of…sorry can't tell, but I'll reveal it when this fic's gonna be accomplished…Anyways, please support and review! Hi Maricris!..I never forget, ne?

**Plot**: Oh, I've written the plot in case you need a boost up to your reading…so here it is…

Okay…I've decided to make the story revolve around Tenten, Neji and Sasuke…heh, there will be lots of things happening people! But I still won't reveal the rest…I'll have it the next chapter…I hope to see you there!

* * *

**Sweet Kunai**

Chapter 1

"Good morning, ever wonderful warriors of youth!!!" Maito Gai exclaimed as soon as he arrived in their team's training grounds.

"Ohayo, Gai-sensei!" Tenten greeted as she picked up a kunai from the ground.

"Ah! Beautiful flower of youth!" He dashed as he tried to give Tenten a bear hug, but fortunately, was dodged by Tenten on time.

"Ahahaha…" He scratched his head. "I forgot that the beautiful flower of youth is now a lady…I apologize, my wonderful student!"

Tenten sweat-dropped. "That's alright, Gai-sensei."

Gai nodded in relief. "Where are the other two beasts of youth?"

Tenten planted her hands on her hips. "Gai-sensei, have you forgotten that they're gonna spar for today?"

"Ah is that so? My, my…I am getting a little forgetful…" He laughed.

Tenten sighed. Gai-sensei is really getting _old._ But three years had only passed; it wouldn't make one person _that old_ to be forgetful. She herself had grown, she'll admit that. She had grown some inches taller, and she's now a chuunin. But still, she wore her favorite hair buns.

"Ooh!" Gai suddenly gasped. "This day is a dream-come- true for MY Lee! Truly, hard work and dynamic energy can make things possible! After three millenniums, the Hyuuga prodigy will finally spar with Lee!"

"Milleniums?" Tenten thought with a bored look. Weren't it 'years'? She really had enough of her sensei's balderdash speeches. What a day…

"Well then!" He grinned, the usual toothpaste-commercial-sparkle on his face. "We'll go and watch them!"

He immediately pulled Tenten as he ran to where Neji and Lee were, dragging the poor kunoichi in the process.

* * *

"G-Gai-sensei…show some mercy…." Tenten panted before she fell on the ground, fully exhausted as Gai had dragged her for a distance of 100 miles. To be honest, they wandered off around Konoha a hundred times before Gai found the spot.

"WOW!" Gai exclaimed as he shaded his eyes with his eyes from the sun's bright light. "I can definitely see those two dynamic beasts from here!"

"Uh…Gai-sensei?" It was Lee with a worried look. "Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Gai stepped back, only discovering that he was actually in between the two sparring partners. To his embarrassment, he scratched his head.

"Ah…sorry for that!"

"Hn." It was Neji.

"That's alright, Gai-sensei…" Lee balled his fists in the air. "Now that you are here, I'm energized!"

"Lee…"

"Gai-sensei…"

"Lee…"

"Gai-sensei…"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

A sunset, a beach with soaring giant waves in the background…you name it. Tears fell endlessly from the two as they hugged.

"Man." Tenten gave a sigh.

"Hn." Neji rolled his lavender eyes.

Tenten chuckled as she saw Neji rolling his eyes. Truly, this kind of things bored the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Hey, Neji." She said. "Aren't you gonna join them?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He muttered. "I changed my mind. I won't spar with Lee for today."

Tenten's chuckle disappeared. "But why? He's waited for so long! You can't just change your mind."

"Hn."

"Neji…if you'll keep that attitude, no one would want to be your wife!" She gave him a serious look, not realizing what she had just said.

"Really?" He closed his eyes and smirked. "I don't need a wife."

"You don't?" She asked out of curiosity. "Your uncle will be disappointed if the Hyuuga clan won't expand…"

His brow creased.

"You don't know anything, do you?" He gritted his teeth and stomped away.

Tenten covered her mouth. What did she say this time?! She mentally slapped herself. And that's for making her teammate mad.

She needed to apologize.

* * *

"Tenten?" Sakura approached her as she ate her ramen at Ichiraku's.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" She replaced her chopsticks.

"Tsunade-sama's called for you." She said with a slight worry written on her face.

"Eh? What's it about?"

"I…really can't tell…" Her voice softened. "But please do come, she'll expect you to..."

"Okay." She stood up and gave her money to Ayame. "Sakura, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" She suddenly snapped from her inner self. "What would it be, Tenten?"

"Why do you look so worried?" She said. "Does it concern a dangerous mission?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she waved her hands in front of her face. "No, no. It's not a dangerous mission…please don't be so distressed! Sorry if my face had been like this…"

"Ah…not a problem…" She replied as they continued their stride. What would that be?

Her eyes wandered around her as she walked. It accidently landed on a person sitting comfortably on a tree branch.

"Wha…isn't that Uchiha? What's he doing here?" Her mind worked as she saw the Uchiha prodigy.

"Oh yeah…" She remembered. Sasuke Uchiha had returned to the village after he and the Akatsuki were defeated by the joint Fire Country forces in battle. He became an ally afterwards, and had sworn not be a villain for the rest of his life. He came back to rebuild his clan.

She really wasn't that interested, but boy was she excited to know who the lucky girl would be made his wife. His fangirls were going berserk whenever the topic was put to surface. And she definitely knew Sakura and Ino's secret desires…

"Whatever." She sighed finally before stepping inside the Hokage mansion.

* * *

**Sunny:** How'd that first chapter go? Please tell me what you think of it…nice or it-ruined-your-day thing…heheh…just can't help it since it my first time writing a NejiTen fic…kindly review for me please!


	2. Chapter 2 Sweet Decision

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto does!

**Hurrah**! Hahaha…I thought that no one would bother reviewing my fic…but I was glad to see that there were reviews! ~so ^_^~ …thank you for reviewing! I'll do my best to maintain the plot, because basically when I do a fic, I usually forget the actual plot I had in mind, so the story gets confusing….but anyway, I'll continue if many are reading and reviewing! So here is chap 2!~

* * *

**Sweet Decision**

Chapter 2

Tenten felt her heart skip a beat as she entered the Hokage's office.

"Erm…Tsunade-sama?" She clasped the doorknob tightly as the door opened.

"Tenten?" The blonde woman gave her a strange look, which only added to the annoying tension she felt. "Please come in."

"Is there anything you want, Tsunade-sama?" She asked cautiously, keeping her voice cool and calm. Whatever it would be, she should be in control of herself.

"Do you have any idea…" Tsunade drank her tea and replaced the cup. "…that two of Konoha's most significant clans are in need of strong, future male heirs?"

Tenten's head began to spin. Why in the whole of Konoha is the Hokage asking her this?

"Pardon?" She cleared her throat, carefully noticing Tsunade's eyebrow twitch.

"I won't repeat myself." The older woman said stubbornly. "Are you aware?"

"Guess so." She sighed.

"Good." Tsunade nodded. "I'm going to assign you a special mission…"

"A special mission?" Tenten's eyes glimmered. At last!

"Yes…" Tsunade muttered as a sudden mysterious expression showing on her face. "And in this particular mission, I am giving you the chance to choose…"

"A chance to choose?" She cut her off in excitement. This looks so exciting!  
Tsunade frowned. "Why are you excited anyway?"

"Because every mission is exciting." She said simply, a smile playing on her lips.

"Do you really think so?" Her eyes closed. Tsunade had wanted to break it to the kunoichi slowly, all the while hoping that the young lady won't do something irrational for a shinobi once she hears it.

"I'll tell you what your mission is about, as long as you'll promise not to commit suicide after you hear it."

Suicide? Tenten thought. Why would one commit such for a special mission?

"Okay. I promise." Tenten couldn't help but want to impress her idol.

"Your mission is to-"

BLAM! The door slammed loudly as Naruto dashed inside.

"You called for me, Granny Tsunade?" He grinned.

"I didn't, idiot!" Tsunade growled as she threw her giant record book at the boy's face, thus shoving him out and closing the door back in the process. "I said knock first before you enter!!!"

Tsunade took back her seat as a shivering Tenten stood straightly, performing a salute.

"I'm ready to hear it, Tsunade-sama!"

"Good." Godaime clasped her hands together, as if in deep thinking.

Tenten was all ears.

"Your mission… is to become the mother of the future heir of either of the Hyuuga or the Uchiha clan…" Tsunade said carefully then paused for a reply from the kunoichi.

"Okay…WHAT?!!!" Tenten's eyes widened as she jumped in shock. She felt that she was going to have a severe heart attack. "Please, Tsunade-sama, don't joke me like that…"

"I'm not joking…" Tsunade's face darkened.

"No, no! Of course not!" She gasped. What in the whole world was happening?

"But of course, you can't mother two heirs at once…" Tsunade said breathlessly."You have to choose…"

Choose? Now?! Tenten felt her head was going to burst. What in the world was happening?

I'm dreaming, she thought finally. All she would do is to answer obediently, then go back to sleep in her apartment, then have her bath, then…

"Tenten!" Tsunade said suddenly. "Are you listening?"

"Y-yes." She responded.

"What's your decision?" The blonde asked. "Is it Hyuuga or Uchiha?"

Tenten felt her knees weakening. She grasped the edge of Tsunade's desk.

"Tenten? Are you fine?" Tsunade came to her side and assisted her to a chair. "I'm sorry."

"W-why?" She asked. Why is her idol apologizing to her? What is really happening?!

"The Council arranged for this mission of yours…" She said worriedly as she stroked Tenten's back. "It was fully decided before I could even hear about it…I'm sorry that I can't do anything to prevent it…"

"Why?" Tenten asked again. She really had those severe headaches boring into her head. She felt her face was burning with fever. She must be sick. But she wasn't.

"The Council had found out that you have the ability to produce powerful male children, as predicted by the Fire Country's sage…" She trailed off.

Tenten thought, what am I? Baby-maker?!

Tsunade continued. "They also had learned that Hinata and Hanabi can't produce males; Hiashi himself is too old…"

Tenten felt shivers through her spine.

"Therefore, all's left is Hyuuga Neji…"

Tenten had somehow remembered Neji's angry face that morning. She sighed.

"On the other hand…" Tsunade began rubbing Tenten's fingers to keep her awake and to prevent her from fainting. "Uchiha Sasuke is rebuilding his clan…but we all know that he had no interest in any girl…therefore, the Council decided that you, too, are the right one…"

Sweat streamed along Tenten's forehead. This isn't happening!

Tsunade shook her. "And that is why you have to choose!"

"Can I die?" Tenten gasped before darkness devoured her sight.

"No! That's why I warned you from before!" Tsunade said as she shook the kunoichi vigorously. "You can't die right now! Just give an answer, hear?"

All became worst for Tenten, her world was crushing…

She opened her eyes and saw her teammate. His lavender eyes were staring directly at her.

"N-neji?" She said quietly.

"Neji?!" Tsunade thundered in a sudden. Tenten was snapped back to reality.

"So, you really had a liking for him…" Tsunade smirked.

Crap!

"Hyuuga it is." The Hokage resumed her seat and relaxed. "You may go now, Tenten. The mission's next week. Thank you."

Tenten was numb all over but her feet weren't. She reached out for the doorknob and closed it securely behind her. Once closed, she sprinted without looking where she was heading for.

Damn it! What was really happening?!

She cursed under her breath. To her shock, she bumped into something hard before her. She looked up.

"Hn."

Onyx eyes met her chocolate ones.

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**Sunny:** So…how was it? Do you want me to continue? Please review and tell me about it, the errors and all! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet Hinata

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, ok?

'kay…the plot is finally here!...although not fully determined…gomen no sai! Just read and relax and don't forget to review! Heheh…thanks for reviewing chap 2! Hello, Maricris!

* * *

**Sweet Hinata**

Chapter 3

Tenten's eyes widened as the Uchiha stared back at her.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke?!" Her mind screamed. Not good…

She used her reflexes to escape the other way around, only to be caught by the wrist.

"Hn."

"W-what do you want?" She asked, all the while making her voice calm as tension started to build up on her.

"You're Tenten?" He scowled.

"Y-yeah. What's up? And you're Uchiha Sasuke, right?" She finally managed to shake his hand off.

"Hn."

He grunted then started to walk away.

"What's his problem?" She thought warily. Was it related to the Hyuuga-Uchiha heir crisis that she and the hokage had discussed earlier? Grr…even the thought of it made her dizzy.

She immediately headed back to her apartment.

* * *

After she had her bath, she settled herself on one of her couches. She took out some magazines and started reading them. To her horror, there was an enormous picture of Hyuuga Neji on the second page.

"Argh! Why oh why?" She thought sullenly. "Why did I consent to this implausible mission?"

She was not even fully mature herself; how in the world can she become a mother? This mission is a phony! Why would she give up her virginity like that? It's been a very long time since she wanted to prove that the female ninja are equally powerful and skillful as the males are. She did not want to surrender her dignity just like that. If they want it, they have to fight for it! She had spent sixteen years protecting her purity!

She was snapped back to reality when she heard a sudden knock on her door.

"Who's there?" She got up as she reached for a kunai. These times, you have to be cautious…

She finally grabbed the doorknob and slid the door open.

"T-T-Tenten?" It was Hinata.

"Eh? Hinata?" She said with a tint of surprise. "Please come in."

"Thank you."

Once seated, Hinata started to fidget her fingers.

"Is there something bothering you?" Tenten asked.

"Erm…uh…" She stammered. "F-father told me t-that y-you a-are going to be Neji-niisan's f-fiancée…"

"W-what?!" How in the whole Fire Country did she and her father know about it?!

Hinata blushed. "M-my father was informed recently t-this afternoon; I c-came here to p-personally c-congratulate you. C-congratulations, Tenten-san!"

Tenten was too dumbfounded to answer.

"I-it's o-okay, Tenten-san." Hinata said softly. "I also c-came here to warn you o-of s-something..."

"What now?" She thought.

"T-Tenten-san was c-chosen by the hokage of Konoha to be Neji-niisan's c-consort; h-however, there w-were also other candidates coming from the other villages…"

"What do you mean?" Her brow creased. Man, I'm not jealous!

"Y-you see, Tenten-san, many clans had w-wanted the byakugan; especially our far away relatives w-who were not able to inherit our blood limit…"

"Does that mean that…?" She gulped.

"Eh…please don't w-worry about it Tenten-san…"Hinata smiled as she blushed. "I'm on your side. I'm sure that you'll definitely win Neji-niisan!"

With that, Hinata left but not before giving her future cousin-in-law a hug and some words of encouragement, though her stuttering made the effect a little off.

"This is gonna be hard…" Tenten sweat-dropped as a sudden chill raced down her spine. She mentally slapped herself. Baka! This is a mission that needs to be accomplished!

Her heart had almost popped out when a masked figure suddenly appeared before her.

"Argh! What the-!" She clasped her chest. "ANBU!"

The person clad in Anbu outfit gave a light nod. "Hokage-sama had asked for you."

"Now?" She blinked.

"Yes." The man vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Cough…damn…what would it be this time?" She thought but her heart gave a quick pulse. "Could it be that…my mission's negated? Could it be?"

She cupped her chin. "Yes, it could be!"

She immediately went to the Hokage Mansion.

* * *

"Tenten…" Tsunade murmured as she laid her quill tea cup aside. "I have something important to discuss with you."

"Erm…is this because…my mission was cancelled?" She bit her tongue, hoping that it was.

"No!" Tsunade snapped. "What in the world has gotten into you? This mission is very important!"

"Y-yes, just as you said, Tsunade-sama!" She sighed. Idiot! You're not dreaming!

"You have chosen Hyuuga Neji over Uchiha Sasuke…" She smirked.

"But it was an accident!" Tenten interjected.

"Really so?" Godaime clasped her hands together. "Whatever you say, it was already decided. The Council had approved and had already sent their encouragement."

Crap! Tenten thought. It's really gonna happen!

"Let me tell you this." Tsunade said quietly. "I've chosen you over hundreds of Neji and Sasuke's fangirls…which are obviously more productive than yourself…"

"What?!" The young kunoichi gasped. "T-then why me?"

"Because…" The blonde woman said breathlessly. "You're not a fangirl."

Tenten fell anime style in disappointment. "What were you thinking, Tsunade-sama???"

The older woman closed her eyes.

"It's because you don't have any family name…"She gave a gentle look. "Moreover, you fitted all requirements well…"

"What were those requirements?" Tenten couldn't help but ask as she thought why she didn't have any family name.

Tsunade took out a scroll from her drawer. "Um…let's see…female, dignified, and talented; can adapt to new environment, can reproduce male children..."

Tenten winced at the R word.

"But most of all…" Tsunade grinned. "Beautiful."

Tenten flushed a deep red. "E-eh? I'm not r-really beautiful…"

"Whatever." Tsunade said firmly. "You should be proud of yourself as what a true kunoichi should be."

"B-but…" Tenten tried to look away.

Tsunade stood up and held both of Tenten's shoulders.

"You are my pride, Tenten." She spoke. "Win Neji for Konoha's sake! Win and carry his heir!"

Tenten nearly fainted.

"One more…" Tsunade said with an eager smile. "I'll train you myself for a year if you become Neji's official fiancée!"

Life jolted back on Tenten's pale face. "Is that true, Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes." She grinned.

"Okay!" Tenten exclaimed. "I shall do my best!"

"But I'm warning you-" Tsunade cut her off. "Don't do this mission because of my proposal…do it as what your heart tells you to…and fall in love with him…"

Tenten's face heated up. "Tsunade-sama…"

The hokage laughed. "That way, you'll make this mission _very_ easy…"

Tenten felt that her face was going to burst.

"And oh, I almost forgot…" Tsunade said suddenly. "You're going to start tomorrow – not next week…"

"What?!"

"Sorry if I had misinformed you…" She scratched her head. "You really have to…or we'll lose him to the other villages!"

"I won't let that happen!" Tenten said finally. "Banzai Konoha!"

"Go get him, Tenten!" Tsunade winked. "Work hard and do your best!"

"Hai!" She can't help but become determined since her idol called her as her pride. She would do her best to accomplish this mission, even if it would cost her everything.

Tomorrow.

* * *

Sunny: Eh…zzzzzzzzzzzzzz….that's a long chapter………zzzzzzzzzzz…...don't forget to review! And tell me if you still want it…


	4. Chapter 4 Sweet Start?

Disclaimer: Ok, ok, I give up…I don't own Naruto! I also don't own the song Tomorrow!

Ah...so this is the 4th chapter! Thank you for reading! I shall do my best to maintain the plot and make the story full of youth for the coming chapters! Hello to Maricris!

* * *

**Sweet Start?**

Chapter 4

_**Tomorrow…**_

_**Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you tomorrow! There's always a day a---**_

Tenten winced as she quickly turned the radio off.

"What in the youthful world are you doing, Tenten?" Lee asked, his eyes were near to tears. "The song was about to reach it's most youthful part!"

"Whatever." She whirled a kunai in hand.

"B-but Tenten!" Lee pouted. "Gai-sensei said that it was the most youthful song for today's training!!!"

"Seriously…" Tenten sighed. She was definitely not in the mood. But then, she felt that someone was definitely missing…

"Hey, Lee." She turned around. "Where's Neji?"

"Neji?!" Lee's eyes widened. He stood up and clenched his fists.

Tenten raised a brow. "Eh? Something's wrong?"

"Early this morning, I found him somewhere in town. I, then, was busy with my youthful quest so I was not able to talk with him…but I saw that he looked kind of worried, or perhaps angry…?"

"What would have bothered him?" Tenten cupped her chin. Could this be connected to…?

"What a bad teammate had I been!" Lee slammed his fists on the ground. "…for me to neglect him like that…to leave him in the world of un-youthfulness and depression?! Why?"

"Lee…" She shook her head. Was this because the great Hyuuga was still angry at her? But that was days ago…and she never understood why. It was just a silly statement – why did it affect him so much? Wait…could this be something that is somehow related with the special mission she had? Did he know about it already? She deepened her brow. Maybe…maybe…the person he was relating to was…her. That he did not want to have anyone as a wife…She sighed. Maybe… it was because he had someone else he truly loves; not her or any of the bride candidates? He's being forced, she thought. B-but she never had any idea about any girl Neji liked. And what if he likes someone else? Her only mission is to bear his child; no much, no less. When she's accomplished, she could merrily go back to her old life-

"Tenten?" Lee stared at her with his mournful eyes. "Are you feeling the same way too?"

"Eh?" Tenten was caught in surprise. She didn't realize that she had been staring into space for the past ten minutes.

"W-we must tell him that we still care for him as our beloved teammate!" He cried.

Tenten clenched her fist. Her mission's starting today. And she'll do it no matter what. For Tsunade-sama's personal training with her…no wait! That's so wrong! It's for her beloved village! She'll have to win him, whatever the consequences are…even to be hated by him for accepting this mission. Or to be avoided by him for the rest of her life once she fails to become his official fiancée – the only way that he won't be able to avoid her, or so she thought.

But why was she so determined? Was this because she felt something for him? Argh! Baka! This is a mission; and missions don't require emotions! Whether she liked him or not…but she could definitely not deny the fact that she had a slight…yes slight…just slight…crush on him. Who wouldn't? She mentally slapped herself. This isn't the time to think of those things…she needs to prepare herself for the official introduction this afternoon.

"I'm going." She said before she left.

* * *

"Who is it?" Neji stood up he heard a knock on his door.

"It's me, Hiashi." The person replied. "May I come in?"

"Of course, Hiashi-sama." He immediately slid the door open as the master of the house graciously entered. Neji pulled out a chair for Hiashi to sit on.

"Neji." Hiashi began. "Do you have any knowledge about the event that is going to happen this afternoon?"

"Yes." He spoke in his usual cold tone. "Hiashi-sama, why am I forced upon this?"

"I, myself, do not wish for you to be in this." Hiashi deepened his brow. "But the Hyuuga elders had pressed it upon you – to have the future heir of the main house."

"Is there no other way?" Neji stated. "I respect their decision, but I do not belong to the main house; moreover, there is Hinata-sama or Hanabi-sama to fulfill the necessary duty of producing an heir."

"I know." Hiashi spoke as he kept a clear vision of the Hyuuga prodigy. "However, they cannot bear males, as what the Fire country sage had prophesized. I assume that you already know… that in order for our clan to survive and to keep our Hyuuga name strong, the clan requires a strong, male heir."

Neji stared warily into space.

"This would also open the path for you to become part of the main house or even…" Hiashi paused. "…become the head leader once you are going to be engaged…"

"I don't understand."

"Hinata and Hanabi had already agreed that the position of the clan's head should belong to you, once I retire…"

"But Hinata-sama had been doing well to be able to succeed you when that time happens…"

"Yes, she is, and I'm very proud of her." He gave a faint smile. "But we have seen a lot of potential from you; your leadership and shinobi skills are even greater that mine. I believe, that under your headship, the clan would flourish and become a greater asset to the Fire Country."

"But Hinata-sama's descendants' right to the head position will become void…"

"It will be alright, since I will be making a particular rule that Hinata's and your own descendants will be able to hold the head position by the means of ruling terms. It should be fine."

"Please trust yourself into this." Hiashi placed a hand on Neji's shoulder. "You are always like a son to me; and it is only fitting that Hizashi's son would also become part of the main house…and also, to lead his fellow clan members."

With that, Hiashi beamed a knowing smile and headed for the door.

* * *

"Aaarghh!" Tenten shrieked as she entered her room. "Where are my clothes?! And my personal things?!"

"Tenten?" Sakura's head popped out from the door. "Are you ready?"

"Sakura?" Her eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah…I was sent here to fetch you…" The pink-haired kunoichi said. "Your things were already delivered to the Hyuuga mansion…"

"What?!"

"You see, the _bride candidates_ have to stay inside the manor, to make sure that they would be able to show their full potentials as the possible official fiancée…"

Tenten wondered how many candidates there were.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped suddenly.

"What's the matter, Sakura?"

"Tenten, you look awful!" She pointed out.

"Ha?" Tenten place her hands on her hair buns. "It should be okay."

"No! You need to be more alluring!" She balled her fists. "_I _will make you look the most attractive one in the bunch!"

"N-no, please, I'm okay!"

"Hell yeah!" Sakura snapped as she dragged poor Tenten in front of the mirror.

* * *

"The candidates should be arriving soon." Hiashi murmured as he gave a quick glimpse outside. "I wonder who Neji will pick…"

"Father?" It was Hinata. "Is Neji-niisan okay? H-he isn't himself t-today."

"I think that he's just a little nervous." Her father said. "He'll be able to get over it."

"I hope so." Hinata spoke. "But w-will he pick Tenten-san? Isn't Tenten-san the r-right one?"

"Indeed." Hiashi closed his eyes. "Tenten-san was highly recommended by our hokage; however, our distant relatives who were from the other shinobi countries had also sent their own candidates. It will be truly hard for Tenten-san."

"Tenten-san is strong." Hinata smiled. "I know she could do it."

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon. The birds had already retreated to their hideouts as the sky turned to peach. Tenten could hardly believe that she was going to show herself in front of Neji… in _this_ outfit…

"Come on, Tenten." Sakura grinned. "You look great!"

Tenten sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The panda buns were removed; her hair was eventually tied in a loose ponytail which Sakura made to rest on her left shoulder. Sakura had also adorned one side of her hair with pure white lilies. She was now wearing an elegant aqua furisode which matched the ribbon on her hair. It was completed by a neat red obi around her waist.

"Hmm…I wonder if the aqua color is a bit harsh…" Sakura cupped her chin. "I guess it doesn't!"

Tenten really hadn't had any idea if she looked well or bad. All she ever knew was that she felt hopelessly uncomfortable in her outfit. However, she felt that she looked like someone who had no fashion sense.

"Is this really okay?"

"Of course it is!" Sakura beamed. "Come and let's go!"

"M-matte!!!" She cried as Sakura mercilessly dragged her outside.

* * *

Elegant coaches were lined up on the neat parking lot adjacent to the main building; people were flowing in, and most of them were beautiful maidens dressed in elegant attires.

Tenten gulped as Sakura escorted her inside the large mansion.

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed. "I didn't expect the occasion to be this grand!"

"Can we go home now…?" Tenten thought nervously. But no! Hell no!

"It seems that many are going to participate." Sakura said as she looked at the pale face of her friend. "Hm? Tenten? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Tenten broke in cold sweat. She felt so awkward to be compared to those elegant ladies with flowing hair and glittering ornaments.

"Don't worry." Sakura cheered. "They can't beat you."

Tenten twitched. "Um…where are we supposed to stay?"

"I think it's inside the grand dancing hall…" The medic nin replied. "You're excited, aren't you?"

"I really don't know…" She trailed off.

"Heh, don't mind them…" Sakura winked. "You are a lot prettier than they are, especially in _that_ outfit!"

Soon enough, the candidates were finally gathered inside the grand dancing hall. They were seated on elegant quilt chairs in the middle of the room. Sakura fought against the thick crowd of people drawn together at the sides of the lobby. Finally, in one corner, she saw Tenten quietly seated on one of the expensive settees.

She looks so feminine, Sakura thought - despite the fact that Tenten was more of a tomboyish kunoichi before she was dressed in that furisode. Sakura smiled and fervently hoped for Tenten's success.

"You can do it."

Hiashi stood up from his position.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am greatly honored that you are here today for this special event of the Hyuuga clan. I would like to introduce you all to my nephew, who will soon succeed me as head leader of the family. He is none other than Hyuuga Neji-san."

The audience applauded.

Neji stood up, and instantly, all eyes were focused on him. He was wearing a silky black kimono with a genuine white haori over it. His hair was loose on his back, and his forehead was covered by a traditional, yet very elegant Hyuuga forehead band. Indeed, he looked very handsome.

Excited cheers of admiration dominated the atmosphere as Neji gave a small wave of his hand. He then resumed his seat. Tenten felt that her heart was thumping so fast that it was going to explode. She gently clutched her chest.

Hiashi took out a scroll and began reading it clearly and loudly, so that everyone would be able to hear it properly.

"My nephew, Neji, will therefore choose among the beautiful ladies for him to make as his official fiancée, in preparation for the future heir. Thus, I will now formally introduce them one by one…"

Tenten gulped. She didn't realize that _this_ kind of mission had made her more nervous than those ones which almost killed her. She wondered if all the ladies, she counted about fifty, was going to participate.

"There are, in fact, only three of them, who have officially made it at this point." Hiashi cleared his throat.

Three? Tenten couldn't believe it herself. Was she eliminated already? She just can't fail this!

"The first noble lady is Miruko Rira-san from the Hidden Cloud Village." A girl with burgundy hair had risen from her seat. She was slim, slightly tall and her eyes reminded Tenten of a cat. She was wearing a stylish beige-colored kimono, and a small stork made of pure gold was clipped on her hair.

"The next noble lady is Ukune Higure-san from the Hidden Falls Village." A girl with a gentle face had emerged from her seat. She had golden hair which was neatly tied in a bun. She was as tall as Hinata, but had matching charcoal eyes. She was wearing a deep rosy kimono with a sleek obi around her waist. Her ornaments were pink-colored pearls as earrings and bracelet.

Tenten's heart was now really going to explode. Two were down…only one was left.

"And lastly but definitely not the least, the noble lady…"

Sakura was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Ryuuzaki Tenshi-san from the Hidden Leaf Village…"

Neji arched an eyebrow.

Silence filled the room. Tenten bit her lip. It seemed that no one had risen from one's seat to be recognized. Who could this person be?

It was at the same time that she caught glimpse of Sakura waving madly at her; signaling her something, but was immediately devoured by the crowd.

"What?" Tenten stood up as Sakura's hand signals were too hard to distinguish from the other people around her.

Tenten froze. Murmurs started as Hiashi gave her one final look. She immediately resumed her seat.

"There they are…" Hiashi said finally. "…our respective candidates. As for now, we will all proceed to the grand dining hall, where an honorable feast is specially prepared for everyone. Please enjoy yourselves!"

As the crowd dispersed, Tenten felt a wave of relief. Her head was an endless maze as she tried to figure out why she happened to be that Ryuuzaki Tenshi…

"Tenten!" Sakura gasped as she approached her. "You did a great job!"

"Sakura…how in the whole Fire country did I become Ryuuzaki Tenshi?"

"It's your code name…" She grinned. "Tsunade-sama suggested it after you left yesterday…hehe…I'm sorry that I've forgotten to tell you about it."

"But you really scared me…" She deepened her brow.

"It's just the preliminary, Tenten." Sakura sighed. "Your true mission starts tomorrow, the first day that you are going to reside inside the mansion."

"Yeah." Tenten said as she stretched her arms. "Man, I was so stiff when I sat here!"

Sakura laughed. "Let's go and have some feast!"

* * *

Sunny: Ok, ok…I figured that I wrote a long chapter….i really had a hard time, heh...i was rather busy...anyways, this part was a bit off humor…but I promise to make the coming ones hilarious and maybe crack-ish? Heheh …Tenshi means angel, while Ryuuzaki means somewhat …dragon temple or something…I'm really not sure…anyways, please review! 'til next time!


	5. Chapter 5 Sweet Lavender

Author: Sunny-baby-angel

I would like to express **my apologies for the wrong post**…this is the legitimate one! So please read and review again! Heheh…sorry for making you confused and all…but I'm really thankful for your reviews!!

The other one is a big mistake of mine…and I do hope you understand…;p *mentally slaps myself*

Ouch!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Sweet Lavender**

"Uhh…." Tenten murmured as she tapped her stomach lightly. "I'm totally full."

"What?!" Sakura's eyes widened as she munched on a truffle. "You can't be!"

"Why not?" Tenten creased her brow. "This ceremony's making me nauseated and hungry at the same time!"

"Then how did you manage to eat?" The medic nin rubbed her temple. "Oh, Tenten…you really mustn't stuff all those food yet!"

Tenten squinted her eyes as she singled out a fat piece of steak with her chopsticks.

"W-what are you planning now, huh?" Sakura planted her hands on her hips. "You can't eat another bit of that stuff!"

"Oh yes I will!" She sneered as she held the meat closer.

"Then I'll have to use my strength to stop you!" Sakura sprang at Tenten, throwing the meat off.

"Hey! Hey! I surrender, okay?" Tenten chuckled as she straightened herself. "Jeez, you ruined my outfit, Sakura."

"Hn."

The two turned around warily, as both had sensed a dark aura right behind them.

"I hope that you two can explain this." A man in a silky black kimono with a familiar glare-

"Gyaaaaaaahhh!" Tenten jumped in shock as she quickly flicked her fan to cover her surprised face. She moved a swift step closer to the pink-haired girl.

"N-Neji?" Sakura gulped. "It's nice to see you here!"

"Hn." The Hyuuga snorted, briefly directing his eyes to the stain on his sleeve.

"Oh? T-that…" Sakura cringed then pulled Tenten from behind. "She can explain!"  
"What?" Tenten moved her lips.

"You?" Neji's brow arched. "Aren't you one of those candidates?"

His eyes were observing her from head to toe.

"Y-yes…ah…how you're doing, Neji…?" Tenten stuttered as she made a grimace that was meant to be a smile. _Damn, why am I stuttering?_

"Neji?" The Hyuuga spoke with sarcasm. "You will only address me as Hyuuga-sama, and nothing more."

With yet another glare, he curtly turned around and headed to the other hall.

"The nerve!" Tenten crossed her arms. "I can't believe how Neji's behaving! It's not the same when we're training together!"

"Now, now, my sweet Tenten." Sakura teased. "I wonder how long you could let him ignore you like this."

"What?"

"I know you have a thing for him…righhhhttt?" Sakura nudged the Weapons Mistress.

"Eek! Like no!" Tenten shook her head as a blush crept on her cheeks.

"Then what do you call those cute pink tints on your face?"

"Argh…you're really making it hard!" Tenten retorted. "I want to go home!"

"No, you can't!" The kunoichi promptly grabbed her arms. "You've already pledged…besides, what will Tsunade-sama say?"

"Tsunade-sama?" Tenten's eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"See?" Her green orbs glinted in the mild light emitted by the enormous chandelier above them. "You can't abandon this mission…and that is why you must work hard!"

"Right." Tenten replied wearily. "Going back…why am I not allowed to eat more?"

"Because you need to look extremely gorgeous!" Sakura balled her fists. "If you won't take care of your shape, you'll simply run to fat. This place seems to be filled with lots of temptation!"

"Oh?" Tenten stared at the abundant food sadly.

"And what's more?" Sakura started. "I can't lose to Ino, no matter what-"

"Just what did you say?"

Sakura froze. "O-oh that? It was nothing, hehe…"

Just as Tenten was about to go out into the balcony, the orchestra played and soon enough the people were starting for the grand dancing hall.

"What's going on?" Tenten inquired.

"A grand ball is being held in the Hyuuga grand dancing hall." A kind looking butler answered. "The candidates are _obliged_ to have a formal dance with the young master."

"O-obliged?" Tenten paled. _Damn right! I've never danced with a guy throughout my entire life!_

"Oujo-sama, aren't you one the delightful candidates?" The butler spoke politely. "The master will be pleased if you attend."

"Riggghhhhhhttt." Sakura slapped Tenten's shoulder, which anyway had brought an instant surprise on the butler's face. "What are you waiting for?"

Tenten gulped.

* * *

"Tch." Neji grumbled as the music started to play. People were heading towards the dance floor, excited and filled with high spirits. The Hyuuga prodigy watched them with contempt as the women swayed around in their glittering gowns and shimmering kimonos, glancing and smiling at him every now and then.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Hiashi tapped his shoulder. "Oh…since when did you change your kimono?"

"Just now, Hiashi-sama." Neji voiced out with an exasperated sigh. "A careless girl threw her _steak_ on me."

"I see." Hiashi suppressed a chuckle. "I think that you look a lot better in that new one."

"Er…thanks, Hiashi-sama." Neji muttered dryly. Instead of the black formal outfit he formerly wore, it was replaced by a white hakama of the same fabric, secured by a peacock blue kaku obi. A scarlet haori was worn over his broad shoulders, fitted for a long night of dancing.

"Neji…" Hiashi spoke quietly. "An hour after this will be the formal dance between you and the candidates. I am expecting you to show them a great deal of respect, and not ignore them for any reasons."

Neji made a brief nod out of respect.

* * *

"S-Sakura!" Tenten panted. "Where the heck are you taking me to?!"

"To the dressing room, of course!" The kunoichi grinned.

"Wha-?!" Tenten sweatdropped. "Doesn't this outfit satisfy you enough?"

"Not at all." Sakura pushed a teak door, and pulled the weapons expert inside. "You are going to have a formal dance with Neji…and that kimono isn't so right."

"As for me…" Tenten whispered worriedly. "My dance moves aren't so right…"

"What was that?" Sakura inquired as she busily cramped inside a gigantic wardrobe. "Wow. This place is full of dazzling kimonos! Here!"

The kunoichi pulled out an elegant furisode, which was genuinely designed with purple wisterias in full blossom. Feather patterns in silver thread accompanied by the silky and delicate pale lavender background had made the kimono more feminine and alluring.

"Wear this!"  
After exactly an hour, Sakura had finally tied a butterfly obi around Tenten's waist.

"That was quick." Tenten said in a confused tone. "It usually takes two hours or more for a normal person to do it…"

"All the better my friend!" Sakura laughed as she held Tenten's face. "Perk up! I'm gonna apply make up on you."

"No way!" Tenten covered her face. "There's no way that I'm gonna have that!"

"Come on!" Sakura punched the air. "We'll be late!"

"Okay, okay…" Tenten sighed. She stared at the mirror and saw her reflection. Her hair was braided and tied in one neat bun. Sakura had arranged artificial wisteria flowers on one side of the bun, and had pinned some butterfly sequins around. Some loose hairs on either side of her face were curled in place. Tenten reached out and touched the moon-shaped amethyst earring on both ears.

"Done!" Sakura exclaimed gleefully. "Here! Look!"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," Hiashi cleared his throat, "the time has come for us to witness the formal dance of the candidates with my nephew and future heir, Hyuuga Neji. Let us welcome the entrance of the candidates!"

The two candidates had made their graceful entry into the dance hall, their kimonos intricately decorated with gold sequins and glimmering patterns. Their hair was arranged in the latest of fashion, piled high with golden combs and artificial flowerets. Their fragrance had filled the room, and had aroused some of the male spectators, greatly fascinated by their fair complexion and elegance.

"Only two?" Hiashi cupped his chin. "There were three, I suppose…"

Neji furrowed his brow. _That girl didn't show up…Is she ashamed of what she did to me? Too bad, she didn't wait for my retaliation…_

"Neji, weren't there three of them?" Hiashi asked with a hint of concern.

"No. There are only two." Neji answered quietly. _Whatever happens to that person is none of my concern._

"I see." Hiashi murmured. "The first dance will have to start then…"

A woman with burgundy hair and cat-like eyes curtsied and went towards the center.

Neji made a bow and took the woman's hand in his.

* * *

"OMG!" Sakura abruptly shrieked. "The ball had already started!"

"What?!" Tenten rose from her seat. "Let's go!"

"No! You can't run!" Sakura stopped her from lifting her foot. "If you run, you'll ruin this masterpiece! You'll have to walk!"

"Oh man…" Tenten gasped.

* * *

The first dance had ended in swirls and the people had done their applause. The second candidate, an attractive blonde woman, had made a refined step forward. Neji politely bowed and took her to the dance floor.

"Isn't she like a goddess?" Hanabi whispered to her sister who was sitting comfortable beside her.

Hinata gave a worried sigh.

"Huh? Is anything wrong, O-nee-chan?"

"Ah…n-no…I-I was just…" She clasped her hands together_. Tenten-chan, where are you?_

Neji twirled the woman around as she held firmly on his shoulder. She was smiling sweetly at him. Neji, on the other hand, gave a blank expression and continued the dance effortlessly.

Without breaking a sweat, Neji led her back to one of the settees, ending the dance ritual.

"Finally…" He spoke with relief.

"To you my dear guests and visitors…" Hiashi announced. "You may continue your dance and enjoy the night-"

"Wait!" A voice called out of nowhere.

The scent of lavender had lavishly filled the hall.

* * *

SBA: Please give me a review 'coz it will really help me a lot…to improve my writing and all.

Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated…thanks! ;p Please tell me to hurry up and update, so that I won't be wasting my time on doing other things…heheh…


	6. Chapter 6 Sweet Dance

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and I don't claim anything...lol

Sunny: Whoa! (ducks tomatoes thrown) Whoa whoa whoa! Stop right there! I know it took me almost a year to update, I'm sorry :p 'Tis because my projects and research papers were piling up and I didn't have much choice...er I really don't have a choice to start with. And my friend Maricris too! She's too busy to read my fics :'( Anyways, I still hope that you'll come to read and give me your precious reviews! Gotta run! Thanks!

* * *

**Sweet Dance**

Chapter 6

"I...I'm sorry I'm late.." Tenten flushed as she made a bow to the floor. Her face was almost pale as the moon as the dim hallway was illuminated to honor her presence. Her hair was piled high in the latest of fashion; purple beads, pearls and purple flowerets were adorned on her silky hazel hair. Curls of brown tresses fell on her bare shoulder as her amethyst earrings accentuated the dazzle in her eyes. Her vibrant face was highlighted by the fresh color she wore, and her lips were full and were in the color of a rose. Her lavender furisode, elegant and intricately sewn with feathers and wisteria blossoms in silver thread, glittered as it caught the fitful candlelight from the chandeliers.

Neji was caught in surprise himself. He felt that his heart had ceased to beat for a few seconds, not fully realizing that he was dazed by the sophisticated beauty before him. He dropped his hand to his side, releasing the delicate fingers of the recent maiden he danced with. No matter how hard he tried to stop himself from looking at the person standing on the illuminated hallway, his eyes would always look on nothing else but her. The crowd stood in silence, admiring her ethereal beauty from the background, not knowing who the beautiful lady was.

Tenten breathed deeply yet steadily to maintain her composure. She relaxed and beamed a serene yet radiant smile that had the audience break into aww's and ooh's. She carefully took a gentle step down from the carpeted stairway, graceful as a princess, not showing any faint tinge of the true emotions she had within her. She closed her eyes, and one more time, she made a deep breath before looking into the bewildered eyes of the Hyuuga.

"Hyuuga-sama..." She spoke quietly as her eyes glistened in the light. Neji slowly broke himself from the trance that seemed to encompass him that minute, and the two of them were left standing on the ballroom as the crowd silenced themselves, eager and patient to witness the whole encounter of the prince and the unknown lady from afar.

The silence was like a song in a silvery velvet sky, deafening and yet full of unspoken emotions at the same time. If it wasn't for Hiashi, the whole scenario would have not ended until midnight. Hiashi gently cleared his throat and spoke aloud for everyone to hear:

"I would like to present the charming presence of our last bride candidate, Ryuuzaki Tenshi from the Hidden Leaf Village. Neji, my nephew, please offer her your hand and lead her to a noble dance."

Neji carefully walked towards her, offering his hand as she came to him. He gently held her soft and dainty hand in his palm and brought her to the center of the ballroom. Tenten was careful enough to hide her exploding heartbeat the moment she felt the warmth of his hand. She had never felt this strange feeling before, and she knew it, but he would never know that it was her, Tenten, and not this beautiful person she engaged herself to be. Nevertheless, she had kept it in her mind that it was a mission and nothing else - even though it was slowly breaking her heart into pieces. But it wouldn't do for tonight, she reminded herself. Tonight would be different, she mused, _I'll just have to imagine myself in this beautiful dream_.

Neji rested his hands on her small waist as he took her in slow twirls. Her hand was on his shoulder, and deep within he knew that she was shaking despite of the confidence she enthusiastically displayed in front of the people. She was a good dancer herself, and her movements were fluid and very feminine, matching his aristocratic flexes and turns. But he won't admit it, he won't.

Her eyes grew sullen as she tried to catch his glimpse. But everytime she would try to look at him, he would turn his daze away as if he was angry at her. She didn't know why, but it made her feel a little crestfallen and a bit sad. And yet, she stood her ground to make the evening a success and nothing more.

He was angry at her. He did not want to look at her again; his head ached and he felt disturbed and furiously angry, angry at her because she was beautiful enough to rouse in him a kind of irritable desire. He was angry at her, angry at his uncle and at his cousins for causing all these. He creased his brow and saw the beautiful face again, but this time he looked away from her and gritted his teeth for trying to defy himself.

The dance ended in sparkles and Neji finally lead her to a settee beside the other bride candidates. Tenten was so captured in the moment that she was left speechless as she sat.

"I...I can't believe I danced with Neji for the first time..." She thought half-happily. She mentally slapped herself for being such a dreamy girl the way she was, despite of her tomboyish behaviour. But this evening, she had done well in manifesting herself as a noble woman. She was relieved.

Damn, Neji spoke in his thoughts, what's gotten into me? He sat back on his seat, completely confused and restless in the mized feelings he had. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax and regain back his senses.

"Well done, Tenten", Sakura smiled as she chewed on a piece of steak. "Now, the second phase is about to commence."

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga, still marvelled by the recent scene he witnessed, lit a vibrant smile on his weary face as he saw his nephew quietly sleeping on his seat, now hidden by a curtain and blocked from the view of the public. "You've done well, my nephew." The elder Hyuuga spoke in his thoughts. With that, he took the center stage again and announced the proceedings for the next day. The guests and the visitors were allowed to dance on the grand hall to their hearts' content as food and drinks were to be continually served until the early hours of dawn. The bride candidates were given their respective rooms in the mansion, escorted by lackeys as they drew their exhausted frames to the well-decorated rooms to sleep for the night and prepare for the coming day to come.

Tenten slumped on the bed as soon as she entered her bedroom. She dropped face down without removing the heavy attire she wore for the night.

"I'm so exhausted!" She moaned as she felt the strain on her legs from the weight of the furisode.

"The kimono! Don't ruin it! "Sakura ran and came to her quickly. "But before that - Tenten, I must say, you did well! Congratulations! I didn't expect you to be so feminine!"

Sakura burst into laughter as Tenten sat up and frowned.

"What's so funny?," Tenten gave her a deadpan expression, "it was part of the mission, 'kay? I just did the thing that was expected of me."

"Aww, that's so plain innocent," Sakura sniffed, "back there, I thought I saw hearts flying around the two of you!"

"Stop it.", Tenten rubbed her off, "I'm not in love with that guy. He's just my teammate remember? It's just fate is so wrong that it hurts people."

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Tenten started to unlace the kimono down to her feet. She clothed herself into a simple white hakama and sat on a chair facing the mirror Sakura helped her to remove the decorations on her hair as Tenten wiped the colors off her face.

"Oh well, " Sakura started. "I'll just have to remind you that starting tomorrow, you'll have to live here. For a month, that is."

"What?!" Tenten gulped as Sakura restrained her from standing up. "What do you mean?"

"Have you forgotten that you were supposed to become Neji's wife? In order to accomplish that, you have to prove yourself first by competing with the other two candidates in the mansion. And by accomplishing that, it will lead you to your ultimate goal - to bear Neji's son."

Tenten spurted the water she drank that was supposed to calm her down. Sakura took the toll, and her face was wet all over.

"You don't have to spurt that water on my face, you know." Sakura creased her brow as she wiped her face.

"Sorry..." Tenten stepped back as she waved her hands in front of her. "Sorry..."

* * *

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"My beauiful, youthful Lee! Did you just see that youthful dance on the dance floor?" Gai striked a pose.

"Yes! It was unbelievable to see Neji dance like that!" Lee cried a bucketful of tears.

"Oh my youthful student, Neji! The beauty of youth had finally awakened within you!"

* * *

I know it was a mushy mushy chapter. Oh well, can't stop myself :)

So please forgive me :p

Leave me with your youthful comments! and we shall continue the wonderful journey of youth! Yosh!


	7. Chapter 7 Sweet Garden Encounter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters, such as Tenten, because Masashi Kishimoto does =)

**A/N:** First and foremost, I would like to thank you for your generous reviews as well as the views (hehe). Also, I am truly very sorry for this almost a year of update, as far as I can remember T_T Some of you might have already forgotten about this, but I still wish for you to read and find something interesting in this chapter. A review would also be very nice, he he. Please read and review ~ Thank you ^_^ Aww, I missed this place too T_T I would also like to say hello to my dear friend **WingStockRelyon**, also my e-cous. Thank you for visiting! And that goes for all of you who came here to read :))

Updated: 04-02-11

* * *

**Sweet Garden Encounter**

_Chapter 7_

_**Tenten heaved a deep breath. Finally, it was over.**_

The _dance_, she meant. But the mission was…well not yet.

She draped herself on a silk robe and headed out into the balcony for some fresh air. Resting her weary arms on the balustrade, she lifted her eyes to the velvet evening skies, filled with sparkling stars that seemed to dance in the different shades of a rainbow.

"I must be sleepy," she fancied, "or I must be dreamy."

With a yawn, she pulled her robe firmly around as a chill passed through her. Her loose chocolate hair fluttered as the wind started to claim its place. Leaves rustled quietly as the gentle evening breeze blew itself through the woods. Tenten sighed. She wanted to look around, and know how the Hyuuga's famous gardens struck itself under the moonlight. She wanted to visit the great koi pond and gaze at the gigantic, vibrant-looking carps the Hyuuga kept for so many years. She wanted to-

"This is weird, "she rubbed her eyes, "I keep thinking of weird stuff."

She moved her eyes forward, past the neatly trimmed azalea bushes – and immediately enough, towards a grove of young maple trees, from which she knew, had something behind them. Fast as a wink, she took hold of the sharpest kunai in her possession, ready to pounce on the unseen enemy lurking somewhere in the darkness. Heightened by her curiosity, Tenten stealthily jumped from her balcony - only to be met by blood-red eyes before her.

"Hn." He looked down at her with an air of coolness that seemed to be no more of an irritation to her.

"You?" She backflipped and held a defense stance. "What are you doing here?"

"Not of your concern," he scoffed, "now you tell me."

Without breaking a sweat, he grasped her hands firmly and pinned her to the wall.

"What are you?" He deepened his brow, "why were you the one prophesized?"

As he drew closer, his chiseled features grew more visible under the moonlight. She looked away but he caught hold of her chin, bringing her ears closer to his lips. Tenten felt his warm breath suffocating her with an unknown intoxication that made her quite awkward to be in such position as she was. She clasped her hand into a fist as she slammed her eyes shut. _  
_

"Shut it!" She struggled, "let go of me, you jerk!"

She was exerting all strength her body could give her, but it could not be denied that the ceremonies earlier had exhausted her. She wanted to extend her joints and push him off, but alas they would not, aside from threatening to break apart if further forced. She let out an exasperated sigh from her mind. This man, no matter how skilled she was at the moment, would still probably end up killing her. Because this man was-

"Uchiha!" She finally broke her thoughts, "let go of me this instant! Or I-"

"Maybe," he spoke in disappointment, "you should just answer my questions."

"Questions, you say," she repeated, "wasn't it only why I was prophesized in the first place?"

"I have my personal inquiries to go with."

"What?" She snapped, "And do you expect me to chat all night with you?"

Poof!

"Replacement technique?" Sasuke turned around and saw Tenten a few meters away from him, fully armed in her weapons.

"You give me no choice," he said in almost a whisper.

"Get used to it," Tenten somersaulted and released countless sharp-edged weapons from her scrolls, "I don't give out information without a fight."

With a swift motion, he managed to dodge all of her weapons, albeit a shuriken scathed a portion of his clothing. Using his reflexes, he briefly ducked Tenten's rapid attacks with her bo staff, which was then followed by several of her team's taijutsu.

"Dynamic entry!" She jumped into the air to deliver a fatal kick into her oppressor.

"That won't do, "he disappeared into thin air and kicked her in the midst of her attack.

"Ugh!" she rubbed her back after hitting the floor, "I'm not done yet!"

"Answer," the Uchiha delivered coldly, "why were you the one prophesized?"

"Because I fit the requirements?" she smirked before she plunged a kunai to where Sasuke was.

"Stop kidding, "Sasuke dodged and surprised her with the razor of his ninjato.

Fortunately, Tenten, by a hair's breadth, was able to get her hands on a katana to deflect his abrupt assault head-to-head. As their weapons clashed, blue sparks ignited at the impact.

"For a weakling, "he mocked, "You're quite fast."

"You're underestimating me," she gritted her teeth as she fired him with shuriken.

"I've had enough," the Uchiha flashed a look of disinterest. Without another second, he caught a full hold of her as he proceeded with his inquisition. Tenten could only stare back in disbelief. Most of her energy had been drained out of her body, and now the evil Uchiha was clutching her by the throat without even looking perspired from the recent match that they had.

"You," he leaned closer as Tenten gulped, "answer me honestly."

* * *

"Damn," Neji massaged his temples, "the nerve of that woman!"

He was overtaken by insomnia before he can even enjoy the comfort of his bed. Such was the power of contempt that manifested itself before him in the ceremonies that undertook only that late afternoon when those despicable women started to dance with him through the rest of the night. He could not shun a request from the clan leader, Hiashi himself. And yes, although he was effortless with all the necessary proceedings, he could not deny that the dance particularly exhausted him. That _dance_.

"That woman," he contemplated. It seems that he had seen her somewhere before – to be precise, he could feel as if he had known her sometime in his life. Brown hair, matched by hazel orbs - a lean body that was in any way tense with muscles, which was unnaturally matched by fluid, feminine movements. Yes, and he felt them shivering within her as he held her in his arms. And yet, there was -

A throb.

His temples had been aching again. He should not exhaust himself more, that was a rule. Moreover, he still has duties to attend to by the next morning, and it was his responsibility to be up early. Tomorrow, he thought, would be another day of exhaustion. Why did he ever consent to this? He should just have declined the offer. By that, he would be peacefully left with his team to train. His team, team Gai, would have probably wondered where he's up to. But he knows that the hokage had already notified them of him taking a short leave for an important appointment. Gai-sensei, Lee and Tenten. Tenten…

A clang from his window immediately shifted his attention from his thoughts. A kunai had pierced through the delicate paper lantern he hanged there. Without hesitation, he activated his byakugan. Two people, he focused his chakra with more efficiency, fighting each other in the middle of the garden? No other from the household seemed to have noticed. Most of them were still busy with the celebration at the great halls, and the garden was specifically located to a much further location. Moreover, it was predominantly nearer the residences of the three bride candidates, Neji thought with a crease on his brow. Are they finally down to a conclusion of killing each other to prove the better one? But no. Although it was likely, in most cases, it couldn't be two of the candidates. Maybe one of them. But the owner of the much greater chakra was not. It has to be something he had witnessed before. The scent of revenge had always reminded him of this finding with his byakugan. And it can't be-

* * *

"I told you, didn't I?" Tenten winced. "It was all the hokage had informed me!"

"There must be," he demanded, yet, still with the stoic demeanor in his persuasion.

"If you want to know," she spoke boldly, "you ought to ask her yourself!"

"Tch," he finally let go of her, "what a waste."

"What were you doing here in the first place?" Tenten traced the mark of his hands on her throat, "Just for that?"

"Just passed by," he turned his heel and proceeded to walk.

"I'm afraid we are not supposed to allow uninvited guests to enter and exit easily from this territory," a voice called out from behind them.

* * *

**S-B-A:** Literally, my mind was spinning when I was typing this. Due to the great time length I had in between two chapters, I almost had forgotten how to write and continue. But no worries...I believe that years of schooling won't let me down he he. And so, I'm very thankful for thy reviews for me to improve in the future. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
